Contigo
by Alex Razel
Summary: Pequeño Oneshot para las chicas y chicos MakoHaru :3


**Primer reto de las "seme caguaii" U/u/Ur nada mejor que comenzar con algo de "acción" 7w7'**

 **Este fic va dedicado a Ortencio uwu y todos los semes caguaii que me han dado la oportunidad de escribir algo para ustedes. Les aprecio :'3**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **CONTIGO.**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Makoto y yo comenzamos una relación. No podría olvidar su cara sonrojada y avergonzada al declarar su amor indomable frente a mí, sus ojos esmeralda que ahora miraba a cada minuto, comenzando con las miradas de ternura que me dedicaba en discretos instantes.

-Mañana cumpliremos 3 meses juntos, Haru, ¡hagámos algo especial! -dijo mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro hogar.

-Claro, comamos una ración extra de caballa ese día.

-S-sí...- le miré de re-ojo, parecía un poco sorprendido. ¿Qué había de malo con la caballa? Era especial para mí.

-Y nuestros regalos...- le interrumpí:

-Eso será una sorpresa, nosotros debemos impactarnos mutuamente, como un juego.

-Te ves animado, Haru-chan- sonrió.

-No lo estoy... Y deja el "chan".

-De acuerdo, Haru- me tomó de la barbilla, llevando mi rostro hacia el suyo para plantarnos un delicioso beso.

Makoto me tomó de la mano con gentileza mientras recorríamos el camino hacia casa, en todo el trayecto pensaba en él, sólo él. Tal vez suponía que yo me encontraba distraído a causa del trabajo que había consiprado malévolamente contra nosotros, pero nunca he dejado de pensar en él desde que escuché un "Te Amo" de sus labios. Sus manías, costumbres y miedos, todo de mi conocimiento; Makoto y yo estadamos conectados desde la primera vez que nos conocimos.

. . .

Al día siguiente decidí faltar al trabajo, la intriga de no saber lo que haría para Makoto me había robado el sueño. Le había mentido esta mañana diciendo que tenía un poco de fiebre, debí haber dicho otra cosa. Lo afirmé cuando recibía mensajes infinitos por parte del castaño, sus letras mostraban preocupación, así que le mandé un corto mensaje de voz. Sabía que Makoto se tranquilizaba al escuchar mi voz, esto fue lo que recibí:

~Es un alivio escuchar tu voz,

haz estado tomando el medicamento ¿verdad?

no tardaré en llegar a casa, así que espera a por mí

Haru-chan.

... Por cierto!

Feliz aniversario :3 ... Te amo.

~Makoto.

Y efectivamente, no tardaría en llegar a casa, así que, con paso decidido salí de casa.

Me dirigí al centro comercial que no se encontraba tan lejos de ahí. Compré varias piezas de caballa y un aderezo increíble que complementaria a ésta, pero al pasar por una tienda un tanto peculiar comencé a pensar de nuevo en Makoto.

Mucho antes que comenzaramos a salir, yo lo presionaba mucho, tanto así que llegué a pensar que lo lastimaba, pero su sonrisa era capaz de decirme que "todo estaba bien" pero ¿en verdad era cierto?

-Yo... ¿Le gusto a Makoto?

¿A Makoto sí le gustan los chicos? Ó todo lo hace sólo por verme feliz. Era hora de tomar el papel del fuerte y hacerlo feliz con todo lo que tenía.

Makoto me entregaba las sonrisas mas dulces que tenía, sus caricias, sus besos, todo me llenaba de felicidad absoluta, en cambio, ¿qué he hecho por él? Cocinar caballa no es válido.

. . .

Por fin era de noche.

Makoto no tardaría en llegar, tal vez retrasaría un poco por las compras que él mismo tenía que hacer, eso era perfecto, me daba unos minutos para meditar todo lo que había planeado desde que lo vi partir esta mañana.

-¿Haru?- escuché la puerta abrirse y su voz llamándome.

-M-Makoto...- comenzaba el juego.

-¿Dónde estas, Haru?

-La caballa está servida en la mesa...-actué voz débil.

No respondió, sólo escuché sus pasos agigantados y su respiración agitada al subir por las escaleras con rapidez.

Vi su silueta por debajo de la pequeña rendija de la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Haru, ¿estás aquí?

-Sí. Me has encontrado, gran cazador.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Sigues con fiebre?

-No lo sé...

-Espera, voy a entrar.

No pude detenerlo, al girar la perilla sabía que mi plan comenzaría a llevarse a cabo, que de mis decisiones dependerían el resultado de esta noche tan memorable.

La respuesta la entregó el mismo Makoto, quien, al mirar su ojos noté un brillo peculiar, el mismo brillo que pude notar la primera vez que nos recitamos nuestro amor:

-H...Haru.

No respondí, tomé su mano y lo guié hacia la cama, mientras lentamente me posaba sobre él.

Mi gloriosa idea tenía forma de lencería para damas en colores zafiro, las cuales me quedaron bien, pero esperaba una respuesta definitiva que proviniese de los labios de Makoto.

-Esto... Esto es...

-Tu regalo, Makoto -le miré profundamente a los ojos. -Desde que nos conocimos sabía que tú siempre estarías a mi lado, que de alguna forma siempre estaríamos juntos. Pero hoy he dudado un poco, me sentí egoísta al ser el único que recibía tantos mimos y amor por parte tuya así decidí tomar esta decisión, además probablemente te guste más si estoy vestido como una chica...- sin verlo venir, Makoto me interrumpió con un apasionante beso.

Podía sentir su lengua adentrándose en mi boca, su suspiro que compartía el mismo aire que el mío, poco a poco se nos terminaba el aire, yo decidí separar el beso empujándolo levemente del pecho, posteriormente, me sujeté de sus hombros.

-Te equivocas, Haru- sentenció. Mirándome con seriedad. -Desde que confecé mi amor hacia ti me he sentido la persona más feliz del mundo, no creía que alguien como tú pudiese querido aceptrar mis sentimientos, eso me llenaba de alegría cada vez que podía verte junto a mí, cada que podía besarte o tomar tu mano. Incluso yo podría ser el más egoísta en esta habitación - sonrió - Pero hay algo que debes saber bien...

Me tomó por la cintura, recostándome en la cama.

-Yo siempre, y aunque me golpeen hasta la muerte, siempre te amaré. Este sentimiento nadie lo puede tocar, sólo tú. Tú, mi Haru-chan.

Poco a poco comenzaba a descubrir mis piernas de las medias que completaban aquel traje. Sentía sus caricias pefectas, sutiles, como siempre era de esperar con Makoto.

-Makoto... Yo... ¿Te gusto? ... Así, ¿de esta forma?

Me miró sorprendido, pero al final sonrió tiernamente, diciendo:

-Tu me gustas. Desde que conocí lo que llaman " amor" sabía que todos esos conceptos terminaban en sólo una persona: tú. -me tomó de nuevo por la cintura, elevándome hasta sus muslos, donde me encontraba sentado. -Me gusta todo de ti, tu piel, tus ojos azules y preciosos...

Comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por toda mi espalda, retirando al instante el sostén que me había puesto.

-Me gusta tu forma de ver el mundo, me gustan sus piernas fuertes y pálidas. -dirigió sus labios hacia uno de mis pezones, succionándolo con delicadeza.

-Me gusta la forma en cómo me miras... -poco a poco comenzaba a intensificar sus caricias, provocándome un rubor en las mejillas.

Al paso del tiempo, sus caricias me provocaba escalofrios de excitación, con astucia retiraba cada prenda que yo llevaba puesta, dejando largas y deliciosas caricias por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Perdía la cordura, le pedía más y cada vez más, destacando su sonrisa erótica que me miraba con deseo.

-Haz elegido un color tierno, Haru-chan- dijo mientras retiraba de forma incompleta ambas medias, no dejaba de ser excitante.

La última prenda por retirar eran las bragas, decoradas por un encaje negro que hacía resalta mis caderas. Volteé a ver a Makoto, quien admiraba con algo de atención cada detalle.

-¿Te han gustado?- bromeé, moderando mi respiración.

-No está...tan mal- respondió, tragando saliva.

-No me digas que ... Ya estas duro.

-Haru...

-Bien, yo lo averigüaré- comencé a mover mis caderas en sus muslos, buscando aque bulto grande esperando a ser desatado.

Lo encontré, sumergiéndose en el pantalón y la camisa de Makoto. Retiré un poco de aquellas prendas, dejando a la vista su erección. Lo toqué con delicadeza mientras daba largas caricias que poco a poco se convertían en pequeños besos que depositaba por todo el miembro.

Sin vuelta atrás introduje su miembro en mi boca, succionándolo con desesperación y satisfacción al mismo tiempo. Podía escuchar los jadeos de Makoto mientras colocaba su mano en mi cabello, pero el gesto duró muy poco ya que él me tomó de las caderas, notando que era mucho más fuerte que yo. Me posó de nuevo sobre sus piernas, mientras acomodaba su miembro en mi entrada.

-M...Makoto . . . Espera un seg...-no me dejó terminar cuando sentí como me penetraba en seco.

Vaya que dolió, no pude evitar un grito mientras él continuaba entrando. Me sujeté de su espalda con fuerza, que inconscientemente arañé cuando más lograba sentirlo dentro.

Cuando por fin estuvo completamente adentro, solté un gran y pesado suspiro, tomando a Makoto del rostro para mirarlo a los ojos:

-¿Makoto?

-Lo siento, Haru- sonrió, limpiando un par de lágrimas que derramé en el momento. No se veía con intenciones de querer dar una explicación. Se veía perdido, excitado en su propia imaginación, cuando volteó a verme de nuevo. Su mirada era lasciva, casi intimidante, pero en todas parte podia leer un grado de excitación increíble.

-Haru... Yo, yo no podré detenerme desde ahora. -finalizó, manipulando movimientos con mis caderas.

Placer, dolor, no podía elegirme por uno de ellos, pero el placer tomaba la ventaja al escuchar los gemidos de Makoto muy cerca de mi oído mientras se aferraba a mis caderas con desespero. De pronto sentí como los labios de Makoto se impregnaban en mi cuello, succionando en demasía.

Las embestidas poco a poco se volvían constantes y más fuertes, perdí el control de mi cuerpo ante las manos grandes y fuertes del castaño, quien no dejaba de besar mi cuello, eso dejaría marca al día siguiente.

Sus movimientos no paraban, ni siquiera se obstruían ante la falta de algo que lo lubricase, todo moviendose en una ardiente y excitante armonía. Me aferré a su cuello con desesperación, no aguantaba más, sentía que pronto me partiría en dos, que estallaría en un extasis y perdería la consciencia. En un momento pude sentir a Makoto mas excitado que nunca, sus movimientos no cesaban ni para tomar un respiro, sus manos ardientes se fundían en mis caderas mientras mi trasero chocaba contra sus muslos. Todo se volvía una locura conforme pasaba el tiempo, su cuerpo húmedo en sudor me abrazaba con violencia mientras yo lo permitía perdido entre la lujuria. Tanto nos perdimos que Makoto se vino dentro de mi.

Sentía aquel líquido viscoso y blanco permanecer en mi interior. Fue cuando miré una vez más a Makoto. Él, sin saber qué había ocurrido me miró con incencia mientras acariciaba mi mejilla:

-¿Haru?

-Lo has hecho- sentencié, dibujando una sonrisa ladina.

-L...Lo siento. -Recargó su rostro en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba esta vez por la espalda.

El sentir sus manos fuera de mis caderas era como estar incompleto, sus movimientos rapidos y casi en inercia formaban tanto en mi que su ausencia podia sentirse.

Makoto me tomó por la cintura y me recostó, fue un alivio para mi espalda baja, sin embargo Makoto no se apartaba de mi frente, permanecía posado frente a mí con esa mirada adorable y arrepentida. Yo tomé su mejilla, dando una caricia delicada:

-No me mires así, fue increíble.

-Pero te lastimé, Haru.

-Hay heridas que duelen más que eso - sonreí. Abrazando a Makoto por el cuello. - Te amo, Makoto.

Imaginé que sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar aquello, y podría pasarme la vida entera diciendo aquella frase sólo para verlo sonreír.

Nuestro tercer aniversario tal vez no fue como los pasados ni tampoco sería como los próximos, este aniversario marcaría un nuevo paso en nuestra relación.

Por un momento dudé del amor de Makoto, nunca me había equivocado tanto, y al verlo así, durmiendo tranquilo y sereno me hizo dar cuenta que ningun regalo sería suficiente, sólo tener a Makoto hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ambos nos recostamos en la cama, soñando, tal vez recordando, pero siempre seguros de cuanto es lo que nos amamos...

 **FIN.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Esperabab a un Makoto así de loquillo? ewe'**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí ha sido mi trabajo, espero que sea de su agrado y que no me apedreen por menuda perversión escrita aquí :'D mi kokoro es débil y se rompe muy fácil(?)**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Y nos veremos después ;)**

 **Atte: Un trágico Herculado.**


End file.
